The Unnamed Demon: The Story Of Shadow
by Seventeenth Satellite
Summary: what happens when a new girl joins the task force? what terrible secret is she hiding? how does she know so much about L? is Light really falling for the purple haired beauty? read and find out! LxOC ! onesided LightxOC onesided RyukxOC rated T for Shadows mouth
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: so this is my death note fangfic (lol fang like wolvesXD anyway this is just the prolog but the first chapter should be posted soon:))

* * *

Prolog

Hello there, I'm Namae Nashi, or that's the name they gave me when I came to my first orphanage. I don't use that name much these days. You might know me as the famous actress Fuminshō nō Mōshigo or as the famous detective S who works alongside L. For the time being though, call me Shadow.

For the first 10 years of my life I moved from orphanage to orphanage. I was always the smartest kid no matter how young I was. I was a troublesome child though. I picked fights and creeped all the other children out. The longest time I spent at an orphanage was six months, but they rarely last that long. More like a month or two. That was until I came to Whammy's House. There I met my best friends: A, B and of course L. This is the story L verses Kira, or well L and S verses Kira.

* * *

(A/N: did u lik it? plz reviw and tell me!)


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N: so this is the firsat actual chapter of the story, i hope you enjoy. btw ill get to the actual kira case soon but the first three chapters will be background sorry but u should still read because its gonna get awesome!)

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

* * *

"Two weeks! A new record! Goodbye suckers!" I called back to the orphanage I was leaving. It only took me two weeks for me to get kicked out of that one, well death threats are a good way to make the owner of the orphanage mad. Another orphanage had offered to take me, surprisingly without receiving a bribe. It was all the way in England, pretty far from Japan I'd say. Now I just need to find ways to piss of the British. Shouldn't be too hard for me. A taxi was waiting in front to take me to the airport, I loaded my stuff into the back and got in the backseat. "Take me to the airport!" I shouted happily handing the cab driver my money.

"You sure are happy to leave kid, did you get adopted or something?" The cab driver said.

"Nope! I'm getting shipped away to an orphanage in England! Now I get to piss off people in a whole other country!" I said happily. We arrived at the airport shortly, I grabbed my ticket out of my bag and waited to board the plane. I looked at my ticket closer, "FIRST CLASS?!" I yelled suddenly. The orphanage must be really rich, theres probably gonna be a bunch of snotty rich kids there.

"Flight 326 now boarding thru gate 17." Said a voice over the speaker. That was my flight so I hurried to the gate. I handed the lady my ticket and she told me where my seat was. I sat down, it was so awesome! It was like my own little personal room! It had my seat and a little table in front to work at and a drawer to put my carry on in. Someone in the front of the plane explained how to put on a seat belt and what to do in emergencies.

"I'm not stupid" I mumbled to myself "I know how to put on my own seatbelt and if there is an emergency I have my own ways of surviving it." I put on my seatbelt and the plane soon took off. I wasn't scared, I loved flying and I really loved my first class seat. I reached into my bag and grabbed my sketchbook and my pencil bag. I had been working on a drawing and I wanted to finish it, I hate leaving things undone. I was drawing a shinigami, a god of death. I had seen a picture of this particular shinigami online. All the comments said it was a fake or that they couldn't see it but I don't know how they could miss it! It was huge, it looked like it was made up entirely of bone and it had yellow eyes and white hair with purple tips.

The flight attendant lady walked by to get my drink order, "what would you like to drink dear?"

"Can i get a giant chocolate milkshake with extra whipped cream and sugar?" i said

"Okay dear." the lady walked off

I grabbed my ipod out of my bag and put on my headphones and started to listen to My Chemical Romance, they're my favorite band since i'm emo. I guess i never described myself, i have waist length natural dark purple hair with a bunch of black bows and skull clips in it. I have purple eyes because i have Alexandria's Genesis but my eyes can turn red because well ill save that for later. I have perfectly white flawless almost sparkling skin. I normally wear a leather coat with skulls all over it over a purple tube top that is lowcut and ends just below my ribs. My pants are skinny jeans with rips all over them and studs and skulls. My shoes are tall zip up boots with high heels. I have 5 piercings in each ear and my tongue and eyebrow is pierced.

The lady came back with my milkshake and glanced down to what i was drawing, she gasped, "Why did you draw something so scary?" the lady asked angrily

"Because i like scary things." i replied with more anger

"You shouldn't draw stuff like that, you're going to turn into some killing freak or something, what would your parents think?" she said in a condescending tone

That ticked me off "I DON'T HAVE ANY FUCKING PARENTS THEY ABANDONED ME BECAUSE THEY HATED ME AND I'VE LIVED IN ORPHANAGES ALL MY LIFE AND I CAN DO WHATEVER THE HELL I WANT BECAUSE NOBODY EVEN CARES ABOUT ME!" i screamed at the lady

a few people were looking at me, i turned and looked at the lady closer, "Oh Shinda Josei too bad you're going to die in a car crash soon, as in a month. SAy goodby to your family while you can." i told her with a creepy smile.

"Get away from me freak!" she yelled then kicked me. it hurt a lot. i finished drinking my milkshake and then took a nap. Little did i know i was being watch by a black haired boy about my age who was sitting alone.

* * *

(A/N: oh cliffy kindof plz review im not updating till i get 3 reviews! i hope you lik the story!)


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up right as the plane touched down in England. I grabbed all my stuff and started getting off the plane. I turned around to see a boy about my age looking at me. He had messy black hair and black eyes, I waved at him and he walked up to me "Are you Namae Nashi?" He asked

"What's it to you?" I said

"Come with me." He said turning around and walking away. I figured I might as well follow him. He waked to a man holding a card with my name on it, "are you Namae Nashi?" He asked

"Yeah that's me but don't call me that cuz I hate that name." I said annoyed. Instead of getting mad at me as I expected him to, the old man just laughed.

"Well I guess well have to get you a new name then. Come on we're going to the car." He said as he grabbed my bags. He seemed really nice but that's how all the orphanage people are at first, then they get really angry and mean and they always take it out on me. I followed them to the car.

I got in the back seat and the black haired kid sat next to me. "What's your name?" I asked him

"L" he said

"That's a weird name."

"We all have weird names at the orphanage. You need a name too." The boy, L said and looked like he was thinking

"I've got it! It's an 93% chance that you'll like it!" He said happily

"What is it?" I asked curiously

"Shadow!" He said

"I love it, thanks!" I said with a smile

"What's your real name? Because it said that the orphanage named you, so what wears it before?" L asked curiously

"I never had a name."

"Didn't your parents name you?"

"No my dad left before I was born and my mom hated me and abused me till I was 4 then I ran away and got picked up by an orphanage and I've been going from orphanage to orphanage ever since." I said sadly, that's not the whole story but they don't need to know what I am, nobody needs to know.

"That's really sad." Said L. We talked about small stuff for the rest of the ride.

We soon arrived at a huge house in the country and it looked awesome. I jumped out of the car and grabbed my stuff. L and the old man who told me his name was Watari followed me to the front door. I pushed it open and I saw a group of kids waiting and more kids walking around behind them. I walked in and the group introduced themselves as Near, Mello, Beyond and Matt.

"What's your name?" Asked Mello

"Shadow." I said happily. L and Watari were behind me and Watari told L to show me to my room. L grabbed my hand and led me up a bunch of stairs until we came to a hallway with three doors on each side. He led me to one with a black door and opened it. It was really simple with a bed and a desk.

"You can decorate it however you want." L said

"Okay. Wait, where's your room?" I asked him, he pointed to the wooden door next to mine. "Oh yay our rooms are right next to each other!" I said with a smile

"There's a door connecting them too." He told me

"Oh that's awesome!" I said. Watari came up with Mello Matt Near and Beyond.

"You can decorate your room now, I'll take you to a store to get supplies." Watari told me

"Okay!" I said

"Can we come and help?" Asked the group of four

"Sure!" i said happily. we all got in the car after i set my stuff in my new room. We headed to a stor that had all kinds of decoration stuff including paint and furniture. first we went to the paint section. I picked out dark purple for the walls and silver for the trim. I got black carpet too. Next the 6 of us went to pick out furniture and decorations.I picked out a small red couch with black rose print for undernith the big window and Mello picked out a bunch of bean bags which were awesome. Near helped me pick out a silver desk and Matt picked uot a tv and a bunch of games and gaming consels. Beyond showed me some awesome gothic paintings and L Showed me a bed with blake frame and purple sheets.

We had all the stuff delivered to the house and we hired painters and movers to finish the room. When i walked into the finished room i was amazed at how awesome iit was! That night we all sat in my room playing games and talking. This happeded almost every night for the next four years. And then everything changed.

**(oh sorry guys I left u on a cliffy! wats gona happen next? well ull have to wait! if I update all the rest of my stories today I might post another chapter of this one! but that's a maybe. I hope I get more reviews soon so spred the word to everyomnr to read this story! one thing I wanyt to say is that some guest reviewed and told me shadow WAS A MARY SUE. NOT ONLY DID THAT PERSON NOT GIVE ME ANY REASON WHY THEY REVIWED AS A GUEST SO I COUKLDNT RESPOND TO THEM I COUNT THAT AS A FLAME SO PLZ NO MORE FLAMES AND BU THE WAY BSHADOW IS NOT A MAQRY SURE I ALREADY PUT HER THROUGH A MARY SUE TEST AND SHE PASSED. So reviw a bunch but no more flamz plz!)**


End file.
